Garnet (Garnet the Skywing)
Garnet the Skywing's dragonsona please do not steal! Coding done by me, please do not tamper or steal it! | I'm probably redoing this again-- so this is currently not up to date-- most likely keeping the coding though ⋰ female | student | procrastinator ⋱ |-|Canon= Appearance Garnet has an average SkyWing build. Her scales are crimson and garnet (hence the name), and her eyes are orange. She is average looking, and nothing really stands out about her. Personality Garnet for the most part is quiet. She never really speaks up in public situations if she is by herself, and she is slow to make friends. But when she does make friends, she stops being shy and can be considered extroverted. Garnet hates awkward silence, and will start conversations if she feels comfortable enough with the other dragon. If she hates someone, she will hate them for the rest of her life (maybe). She doesn't really show off her emotions towards other dragons and prefers to yell internally. Garnet is a bookworm and loves to read, but has lately be unable to find any good books :( Abilities Garnet is not on the athletic side and doesn't like exercise at all. Her fire breath and flying skills range from below average to average, and Garnet is a pacifist at heart. She does take karate, but is not confident in her skills there. History |-| Modern-Futuristic Phyrria= Appearance text Personality text Abilities text History text |-|Trivia= *she is left-handed *she is taking three languages in school (french, german, and latin) and is regretting it *she has a black belt in karate |-|Relationships= Feel free to be asked to be added in the comments :) Coyote Garnet is not sure about this dragon but feels like they can become good friends. She likes watching the sunsets with her. Glowstick Garnet relates to wanting to read and understands wanting to be left alone while reading she would like to know this dragon more. Shadowhunter Garnet isn't sure about this dragon. But she would like to know about her more. She likes her scale colour Hosanna Garnet likes the fact that she made an orphanage. She hopes to know this dragon more. Featherflight Garnet likes this dragon's personality and likes how she has a pet dog. Garnet would love to get to know this dragon better. Pomegranate Garnet likes this dragon's personality and can total relate to hating annoying people and procrastinating. Garnet would like to know this dragon better. Oakley Garnet doesn't know this Mudwing well, but really likes their art and thinks they are nice, she wants to become friends with this dragon and know them better. Iceberry Garnet has talked to this Icewing Rainwing hybrid a couple of times and wants to know them better. Sabotage (Overhauled) Garnet doesn't know this Icewing-Nightwing hybrid that well, but his quiet personality intrigues her, and she would like to know him better. Marrow Garnet likes Marrow's personality and has talked to Marrow before but would like to know them better. Kurenai Garnet would like to get to know this shy dragon a little more. She personally relates to being shy and likes her nice personality. |-|Gallery= Feel free to draw her. Thank you all for taking time to draw her! All of your art is amazing! Garnet_the_SkyWing.png|Garnet by the Mudwing Thank you! It is amazing! IMG 20180318 103138 (1).jpg|Garnet by me 718256.png|Garnet ref by Coyote Thank you so much! Garnetbounce.gif|Garnet bouncing by AnAngrySquirrel Thank you so much! IMG 20180524 085155670.jpg|Garnet by Rain Thank you so much, it's beautiful! Garnet-byspero.png|Garnet pixel art by Spero, thank you! Garnet-by-nibby-pixilart.png|Garnet pixel art by Nibby Thank you! Garnet - ReverbtheDragon.png|Amazing Art by Reverb tysm! Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets